Nouveaux mondes
by vanessfantasy
Summary: Un nouveau ennemi plus puissant arrive, nos amis devrons aidé une inconnue aussi puissante qu'eux, ils devrons non seulement sauver le monde de la menace, mais aussi l'univers, car peu à peu les ténèbres recouvre la lumière. Chap 1 en ligne
1. Prologue

Bonjour voilà ma première Fiction

C'est sur Dragon ball z ^^ j'espére qu'il vous plaira ^^

Je recherche un/e correcteur/trice.

**Titre** : _ Nouveaux mondes _

**Auteur** : Vanessfantasy

**Résumé** : Un nouveau ennemi plus puissant arrive, nos amis devrons aidé une inconnue aussi puissante qu'eux, ils devrons non seulement sauver le monde de la menace, mais aussi l'univers, car peu à peu les ténèbres recouvre la lumière.

**Spoiler** : Ce situe à la fin de Dragon ball z

**Disclaimer** : Cette anime ne m'appartiens pas !!

_Prologue : Naissance et disparition_

Ça s'est passé en 732, le même jours ou la planète Végéta fête l'arrivée de son Prince. Dans une autre Planète, dans une autre Galaxie, un peuple fête la naissance d'une petite fille anormale. Les parents de l'enfant entendis son premier cri, ses premiers hurlements et vis ses premières larmes. Un homme tenais toujours la petite fille dans ses bras et commença à sourire lorsqu'il vit l'enfant le regarder avec joie, il regarda ensuite la femme qui à donner la vie avec souffrance et épuisement, il lui dit avec douceur :

- Chérie, tu as donné vie à une belle petite fille, je te laisse le choix de son prénom .

La femme lui répondit sans hésitation:

- Elle s'appellera Nessa Lunaria .

- Deux prénoms magnifiques Elisa, mais pourquoi lui avoir donné le prénom de ....

- Chut!!... ne me demande pas pourquoi, je lui est donné et c'est tout .

- D'accord ma belle, mais tu me le diras un jour n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Orion, maintenant passe la moi, j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras .

- Oui, prend là .

Elisa pris la fillette dans ses bras et la regardas avec amour et protection . Orion, son mari et le père de l'enfant sorti de la pièce où se trouver sa femme et sa fille. Il alla donner la nouvelle à son peuple, à sa famille et à aux peuples voisins. Elisa regarda sa fille et lui dit :

_-Un jour tu nous sauveras tous de LUI, tu es celle qui a été choisie._

L'enfant s'accrocha à sa mère et rias de joie, elle respirait le bonheur, de vie. Sa mère la mis dans son lit de bébé qui ressembler à un cocon. Après quelques minutes, Orion passa dans la chambre pour voir si tout aller bien, il put voir un magnifique tableau. Il vit sa femme dormir près de sa fille tout en tenant sa main précieusement, après avoir observé cette scène magnifique il alla s'endormir auprès de sa femme tout en la serrant contre lui .

Le jour suivant, une grande fête eu lieux, mais le jour qui suivi à la joie et l'amusement, fût celui de larme et de souffrance. Ce jours là, le père se réveilla et se leva avec lenteur, épuiser par la fête de la veille, il alla ouvrir les rideaux, puis les fenêtres et respiras l'air pure. Il regarda le paysage magnifique, son royaume, son peuple et enfin se remémore la naissance de sa princesse.

Il se retourna enfin et alla réveiller sa tendre, mais il ne vit pas les boules de feu fondre le ciel derrière lui, ils ne virent pas les comètes s'écraser dans l'océan et sur les terres, il ne vit pas les trois lunes devenir rouge sang d'un coup, malgré tout ça, en entendit aucun bruit de leurs crash, aucun bruit ne fut entendu et il ne vit rien de tout cela. Mais il entendit sa fille pleurait, crier et tendre ses petites bras potelée vers ses parents, Orion prise sa fille dans ses bras et essayas de la calmer, Elisa essayas aussi, mais ils ne virent aucun résulta. Nessa continuer de pleurer. Inquiet ses parents l'emmena voir le médecin, mais celui-ci ne trouva aucun résulta. Les parents ne comprenant pas ce qui arrive à leur fille, ils décidèrent de l'emmener au grand temple qui surplomba la montagne derrière leurs Royaumes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la petite se calma peu à peu, mais les deux parents se dirigea vers les deux statues représentant deux femmes d'une très grande beauté, mais elles étaient très différentes, celle de droits avaient de longs cheveux tombant jusqu'au bassin, elle avait un visage doux et fin, elle avait une très grande robe et des sandales, puis, derrière son dos, elle avait des ailes d'ange, enfin elle avait une marque sur son poignet droit qui avais un visage remplis de sagesse, mais envoyer des cicatrices, témoignage de guerre, elle avait une robe comme l'autre, mais plus court, elle tenait à sa main droits une épée et son bras gauche avait une marque ressemblant à sa consoeur, mais à la place des ailes il y avait une queue. Au moment où les deux dirigeants du royaume demandèrent de l'aide aux deux statues une grande explosion eu lieu suivi de crie. Le couple tournèrent leurs regards derrière eux, Elisa dit :

-Nous devrions voir ceux qui se passent chéri.

-Oui, mais nous devrions laisser notre fille ici, nos déesses la protégeras.

Avec hésitation Elisa hocha la tête et posa sa fille devant les deux statues, sachant que sa fille sera plus en sécurité dans le temple auprès de celles qu'elles considèrent comme des déesses qu' auprès d'eux. Les parents regarda leur fille une dernière fois, puis sortir du temple. Ils rejoignirent leur royaume et ne revirent jamais leur petite fille, seule, la mère tourna sa tête une dernière fois pour voir devant ses yeux le temple disparaitre dans un nuage de poussière et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit une de ces créatures venir vers elle, elle vit la fin de son peuple, la créature de trois mètres ouvrir sa bouche, les dents pointue et enfin plus rien.

Les trois lunes virent des peuples disparaître, ils virent la destruction, le chaos dans ce monde et le commencement du règne des ténèbres. Cette planète se nommer Oraglas, fût renommer Ténébras.

Quelque part, entre deux galaxies, on peut voir un nuage de poussière, mais aussi on peut entendre les pleures d'un bébé.


	2. Chapter 1

La suite !! X3

Bonne lecture !! XD

_Chapitre 1 : Catastrophe et rencontre_

_  
__Aujourd'hui sur Terre. _

A capsule corporation, une fête a lieux pour l'anniversaire de Végéta. Tout le monde était présent, Goku, crilin, chichi, gohan, boubou, hercule, enfin tous était présent dans le grand jardin à l'extérieur. Mais quelque chose de grave allait se passer et ça Végéta le savait, c'était comme s'ils le sentaient au plus profond de lui-même, ses sens du danger se réveilla. Il regarda autour de lui, il était debout, le dos appuyer contre le mur et les bras croiser, il regarda Bulma au fourneaux avec Chichi tout en parlant, Trunks jouer avec Gothen, Boubou jouer avec le chien, Hercule harceler par C 18 pour l'argent d'un nouveau tournoi qui se passa la semaine dernière enfin tous sembler s'amuser, mais alors pourquoi lui se santé aussi mal, aussi inquiet. Alors qu'il allait regarder le ciel, Végéta senti une petite main attraper son pantalon, il baissa les yeux et vis Bra le regarder tout en tendant ses petites mains de bébé. Végéta lui sourit et s'abaissa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_- Bonjour ma princesse. Dit Végéta._

D'un coup, la petite commença à pleurer fort, très fort, tout le monde s'arrêta de rire, de parler et regarda Végéta avec des regards accusateurs. Végéta essaya de calmer la petite avec des mots doux, mais pas moyen elle ne s'arrêta pas, tous regardais Végéta faire, parfois en entendis des rires, d'autres lui demandais de la faire taire, ils regrettèrent très vite leurs demande après avoir vu le regard assassin de Végéta et la menace qui suivi après :

- C'est vous que je vais faire taire si vous ne vous arrêtez pas, compris ?

Silence absolue, seul les cris de la petite le briser. Bulma arriva et essaya de prendre Bras, Mais la petite s'accrocha plus fermement à la veste de son père. Tous regarda interloqué ce qui se passa devant eux, d'un coup se fut autour de Marron dans les bras de Crilin qui commença à pleurer. Personne ne comprenais, car après ce fut autour du chien à commencer à aboyer et grogner.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Goku.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Picolo.

_Puis ils virent des animaux fuirent, les oiseaux qui suivirent la même direction. Tous ne comprenais pas, mais Végéta senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout en gardant sa fille dans ses bras, il alla près de Goku et lui dit _

- Goku, je sens que quelque chose de grave va se passer, mais je ne sais pas quoi.

- Je sais. Dit-il avec sérieux.

- Quelque chose qui n'a pas de puissance, mais quel.......... Végéta regarda le ciel.

- Quel .. quoi ? Végéta ?

Goku se tourna et vis Végéta regarder le ciel tétaniser. Alors, il leva la tête et là il dit :

- Ho merde.

A cette déclaration les autres se retourna vers lui et suivi son regard. Tous n'auraient jamais imaginé que quelque chose de comme ça pouvait se produire maintenant. Personne n'osait faire quoi que ce soit, car ils étaient seulement en dessous, en dessous de la plus grande catastrophe naturelle de leurs histoires.

_Le ciel était recouvert de nuage énorme et sombre, des éclaires illuminer la ville. C'était apparut d'un coup, Végéta serras sa fille dans ses bras, il détacha son regard du "monstre" et alla près de sa femme et de son fils. _

Au loin en entendis les cris des gens, les voitures se foncer dessus à cause de l'inattention des conducteurs, le groupe se croirait à la fin du monde. Puis d'un seul coup, Bras et marron s'arrêta de crier et de pleurer, un silence régné sur la ville, personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait comme si le temps fut coupé, les éclaires ne fit pas leurs apparitions. Une voix, quelques mots fut déclaré par Gohan :

- Le calme avant la tempête.

Ces quelques mots prononcer, a pu faire reprendre les esprits de chacun.

- Dans la maison, vite !!!!!!!!! Cria Bulma.

Tous accourut vers la maison, ils rentrèrent et suivi la famille Brief, ils se dirigèrent tous au sous-sol, puis ils virent une porte en cloison, Bulma ouvrit et tous rentèrent à l'intérieur. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière elle, Bulma conduit le groupe à des marches d'escaliers menant sous terre.

_- ça mène où ? Demanda C 18 . _

- A l'abri ! répondit Bulma .

Le groupe descendit les escaliers en courant, arriver en bas ils virent toutes une salle de survit, une salle faite pour les catastrophes de ce genre. Ils fermèrent la porte de l'extérieur et se regroupa tous au fond, attendant que sa passe.

_À __l'extérieur, les gens regardèrent le ciel, ils virent une sorte de tube sortir des nuages dont lesquels les éclairs et maintenant les foudres touchaient le sol, le tube était faite de poussière et de nuage. _

Lorsque le tube toucha le sol, il plongea la ville dans le chaos, le tube se transforma d'un coup en tornade de F6, la tornade détruis tout sur son passage, les gens pouvaient entendre le grandement de la tornade. Cette Tornade pris beaucoup de gens sur son passage, une femme prise dans la tornade put voir quelque chose de grandiose, à l'intérieur du "monstre" elle vit de la poussière en trains de se former en une sorte de temple, non plus tôt un énorme temple. La femme fut d'un coup rejeter en dehors de ce monticule de débris, de poussière et de rafale de vent, elle crut sa fin arrivait lorsqu'elle vit la barre en fer arriver vers elle, elle ferma les yeux et attendis, mais rien ne se passa, donc elle ouvris ses yeux et regarda stupéfaite la barre se désintégrer devant elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit un homme à ses cotées dans une sorte de champs de force qui le protégea, elle regardât un peu partout et vit qu'elle était aussi dans une sorte de champs de force et c'était la même chose pour les autres personnes, non tous les gens de la ville étaient dans un bouclier en forme de bulle. Par contre, la ville fût rasée, lorsque la tornade s'arrêta, le ciel s'éclaircir, les nuages disparaisse, ne laissant qu'un silence terrifiant. Puis, elle se senti partir vers le sol, mais toujours protéger par le champ de force elle se posa comme les autres sur terre sans rien de casser, mais lorsque qu'elle regarda vers ce qui était autrefois le centre de la ville, exactement à cotée de la Capsule corporation, elle vit l'impensable, un temple en or massif, elle mesurait 30 mètre de hauteur et 50 mètre de côté. Les gens étaient stupéfaite, un silence régné dans l'ancienne capital.

_Dans le temple, un corps était allongé à cotée de deux statues de déesse. _

Silence, Silence et encore le silence. Même Bras et Marron ne pleurer plus, c'était trop silencieux pour eux et d'un coup ils sentirent une énorme force apparaître. Aussi énorme que la Fusion entre Goku et Végéta ensemble donnant ainsi Gogéta, cette force était supérieure à Gohan et même à Bou. Les Sayanjins se regardais les uns des autres, mais un seul d'entre eux se risquas a ouvrir la porte de l'abri, un seul saiyan qui avait un bon pressentiment sur la personne à qui appartenais cette force, Végéta ouvrir la porte et sorti en courant se dirigeant ainsi à l'extérieur. Dans ses bras se trouver sa fille qui regardait son père avec admiration et lorsque Végéta ouvrit la porte qui menait normalement dans la maison, il resta trop stupéfait pour bouger. Alors que les autres s'arrêtèrent aussi émerveiller par le grand Temple qui était juste devant eux et choqué que leur ville est disparue, Hercule remarquas tous les gens autour d'eux.

- Et regarder ! Il y a des survivants. Cria t-il a l'intention des autres.

- Non ! C'est tous les gens de la ville qui sont sauf ! Dit Goku

_Autour d'eux des centaines et des millier de gens regarder le Temple, seul monument visible de tous. Il n'y avait plus de bâtiments, plus de rues, plus de voitures, plus rien. Seul le Temple trônait sur la ville devenue désertique. _

- Notre maison ! mais où est passé notre maison !!? S'écria d'un coup Bulma

- Non, c'était toute la ville qui à disparu. Dit Yamcha.

Gohan vit une jeune femme qui regardait tout autour d'elle, il s'approcha et demanda :

- Bonjour, madame, mais que c'est il passait ?

- Bonjour, je ne sais pas trop, ce que je sais c'est qu'une tornade qui est apparut emportant tout dans son passage, même les gens, un moment j'étais en train de tomber lorsque qu'une bar en fer se dirigeait vers moi, alors j'ai fermé mes yeux et ... et rien, lorsque j'ai ré-ouvert mes yeux la bar de fer était en train de se désintégrer cet alors que j'ai remarqué que j'étais entouré par une sorte de bouclier ainsi que les autres personnes aussi. Nous étions comme protégés, nous avons pus nous posez sur terre sans encombre, puis la tornade disparut et ce Temple avait fini par se construire.

- Comment ça se construire ? Demanda goten ne comprenant pas.

- Oui, car lorsque j'étais dans la tornade, il y avait de la poussière qui prenait forme et au final ça à donner ce Temple.

- D'accord merci Madame. Remerciât Gohan avec un sourire.

- De rien Jeune homme. Dit la jeune femme avant de regarder à nouveau le Temple.

_Le groupe se regardèrent un moment et puis d'un coup Bra et Marron voulut descendre des bras de leurs pères, ceux-ci ne voulant pas les lâcher les deux petites désigna le Temple et commença à rire de joie. Tous regardèrent étrangement les deux petites, puis Bulma dit : _

- Bon ben comme ma fille veut voir ce qui a à l'intérieur alors allons'y !

- Mais t'est dingue, il y a une très grande force, plus puissante que nous tous réunis ! et tu veux qu'on aille à l'intérieur ? ! S'écria olong

- Ma fille n'as pas peur d'y aller alors on y va ou en attend que une autre tornade se manifeste ?! Déclara Bulma d'un ton tranchant.

Végéta suivi sa femme et se dirigeas vers le Temple en Or, après un moment le reste du groupe suivi le couple.

A l'intérieur du Temple, les yeux de la femme inconnue s'ouvrit alors que le groupe monta les premières marchent.

Elle se leva et regarda les deux statues un moment, puis elle prit la parole :

_- Mes soeurs est-ce ici le début de notre vengeance ?! _

Puis une voix sortie du vent qui soufflait dit :

- Oui, petite soeur, ici se trouve des guerrier très fort, mais il faudra que tu leur apprennes plus, tu seras leurs mentor, tu leur demanderas leurs aides et tu feras en sorte de protéger cette galaxie des Ténèbres. Tu as tous appris, maintenant à toi d'agir. On sera toujours près de toi, petite soeur.

Un magnifique sourire vint sur le visage de la femme et dit :

- Oui, je le sais.

Puis, elle se retourna et avanças vers les escaliers de la sortie.

_  
Alors que le groupe était arrivé à la moitié des escaliers, ils virent une silhouette d'abord puis une femme très belle sortir du Temple. Tout le monde était bouche bée par la beauté qui émanée de cette femme dans la puissance était grandiose. Les gens de la ville et le groupe détailla la femme de haut en bas, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'aux bassin, elle avait deux magnifique yeux de couleur noir-gris et avait un regard très gentille. Son corps mesurer 1m66, elle avait une poitrine moyenne et elle avait une robe blanche brodée de perles allant jusqu'aux genoux et à ses pieds, elle portait une paire de mini botte blanche allant jusqu'aux bas des genoux. Elle descendit les marches et rejoignis le groupe qui était pétrifié par la beauté comme tous les gens autour du Temple, la femme s'arrêta devant le groupe et se présenta : _

Bonjour, je suis Nessa Lunaria et je viens ici demander de l'aide.

_A suivre !!! _

_Voilà pour mon premier chapitre !! XD_

_J'espère que ça vous à plut ^^_

_Commentaires s'il vous plait !! XD_


End file.
